


Primo

by neko-nya (neko_fish)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_fish/pseuds/neko-nya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going to a sleepover at Tsuna's and asking Futa several questions. Dino realizes that he isn't ranked first in anything to Hibari and tries to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primo

They'd finished training that day, and he'd decided to take a nap on the school's rooftop when an intrusive voice chirped, "Hey, Kyouya?"

He cracked an eye open and gave an annoyed grunt. "Hn?"

"You know how you didn't go to Tsuna's house yesterday?"

Hibari gave a brief nod. "I hate mingling."

The blond sighed, "That's what you said yesterday when I called you. Anyway, Futa was there and it was actually pretty interesting in the end. You should've gone."

Turning away, the brunet huffed. "I don't care, if you're only here to mingle and talk about those herbivores then go do it somewhere else."

Dino gave a reluctant laugh. "Sorry. It's just that we all asked him for rankings and…"

\--

_The group gave an enthused exclaim, "Really!? Anything at all!?"_

_The boy nodded. "Yep, since you're all Tsuna-nii's friends and this is supposed to be a fun sleepover, please ask away. I'll be ready in a moment."_

_Within a moment, all the things in the room began floating, and everyone in the room began asking questions until Tsuna looked over. "Dino-san, do you have anything to ask? You've been awfully quiet tonight."_

_He turned his gaze up for a moment. "I was just thinking about things I could ask about. There's nothing serious that I really need to ask right now." Then he perked up. "Oh, let's find out about Kyouya's rankings."_

_Futa replied automatically, "Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyouya is ranked first on your list of individuals you're most fond of and also first on your list of people you think about the most. He is the second most important thing to you with the first being your family."_

_Tsuna glanced over at the blond. "Wow, Dino-san. I didn't think you were **that**  fond of Hibari-san."_

_Takeshi let out an easy laugh as he floated across the room. "Dino-san's such a doting teacher."_

_Amber eyes blinked, oblivious to the other two's conversation. "Let's start with…what's the most important thing to Kyouya?"_

" _The thing ranked first on Hibari Kyouya's list is Namimori Middle…" There was a pause. "There's no other ranking. But you're one of the few other floating items that he hasn't ranked, so in a way, you're tied for second place since your name actually appeared."_

_Everyone in the room let out a sigh while Dino rubbed the back of his neck with a small laugh. "I guess I really can't compete with his school. What about people he wants to bite to death the most?"_

" _Ranked first is Rokudo Mukuro, second is Dino Cavallone, and third is 'all the herbivores'."_

_A faint frown appeared on his lips. "Second again? Wait, does that mean I'm not an herbivore? What about people he's most likely to listen to?"_

" _First is Reborn, second is Dino Cavallone. There is no third place."_

_The blonde's frown deepened. "Am I not first in anything_ _**at all** _ _? What about the people he likes?"_

_There was a long moment of silence before Futa let out, "There is no such list."_

_Gokudera nodded. "How expected. That Hibari, it seems like he wants us all dead after all."_

" _Gokudera-kun…"_

_Dino crossed his arms, luckily, his men were downstairs helping Tsuna's mother in the kitchen so he was able to dodge the flying lamp. "I guess that makes sense since it's Kyouya. What about the people he thinks about the most?"_

" _In first place, it's Rokudo Mukuro, second is Dino Cavallone, and third is Reborn."_

_He could feel himself grow frustrated with each second place he was ranked. "What!? Mukuro again!? I guess that's why he's always muttering to himself about how he's going to make sure pineapples go extinct. What about people he's most intrigued by?"_

" _First place is Tsuna-nii, second place Dino Cavallone, third place Reborn."_

_The Tenth was a little taken aback. "Really? M-me? Oh right…because Reborn shot me with the Dying Will Bullet, he thinks I know how to fight…"_

_The Cavallone on the other hand looked dejected. "No way! I lost to Tsuna too? What about the presences he enjoys?"_

" _That would be Hibird, you, then Reborn."_

_Irritated, he ran a hand through his hair and groaned, "I lost to his bird too!? Am I not ranked first in_ _**anything** _ _!?"_

_To his statement, Futa immediately replied, "Dino Cavallone…you're ranked first in people Tsuna-nii look up to, you were also ranked first for crying and being picked on the most in your class ten years ago, and first in people Superbi Squalo enjoyed tormenting in school…"_

_Then, a voice came from downstairs, "Boys, it's dinnertime!"_

_The blond sighed and shook his head. "Never mind, you can stop now."_

_Everything plunged to the ground as Futa took out his book and began writing. "Wow, this Hibari person's really amazing! I've never seen anyone with such interesting lists before. None of them actually go past three rankings!"_

_Tsuna laughed reluctantly. "That's because Hibari-san classifies everyone as herbivores or they just don't register at all." Then he looked over at the Cavallone. "Don't worry, Dino-san, I'm sure we'll think of something you're ranked first at."_

_Everyone in the room took a moment to think before drawing a blank. There was awkward silence until the brunet looked up from his book. "Tsuna-nii, can you please take me to meet this Hibari person? I never got to meet him personally!"_

_The Tenth veered his glance away hesitantly. "I don't know. That might be dangerous-hey, it's dinnertime, let's not make them wait!"_

_\--_

Gray eyes flashed dangerously. "You asked for my rankings without my permission?"

Dino took a step back with a determined look on his face. "Wait, Kyouya, I just wanted to know if I was number one to you in anything!"

The brunet ignored him and raised his tonfas. "If you're so desperate, then you can be the first person I bite to death today."

Raising his whip in defense, he let his determined expression drop into a pout. "That's not what I meant! Kyouya!"

\--

Tsuna sighed, "Poor Dino-san. He looked really upset from yesterday…and he's going back to Italy later too." Looking at the lists Futa had written down last night, he raised a brow. "Well, he's definitely ranked first as the person whose name appears the most on Hibari-san's lists…"

The younger boy nodded happily, "I made other lists about Hibari Kyouya earlier, look at these!"

\--

"Boss, are you sure you don't want to get that treated first?"

Dino sighed and shook his head, wincing at his sore limbs and the bruise on his jaw. "It's fine Romario, it's not that big of a deal. Let's just get to the airport…"

The older man watched the blond worriedly. "Alright, boss…"

\--

Reading the new lists, brown eyes widened as a smile appeared on his lips. "Dino-san will probably be thrilled to hear this!" Taking his cell phone out, he quickly dialed his sworn brother's number.

\--

As they stepped into the airport, amber eyes widened. "Kyouya? What are you doing here?"

The boy shot him a bored look, his arms crossed. "I choose where I want to be."

Ignoring his now ringing phone, he ran over happily and hugged the boy. "Oh, so you're here to see me off!? I'm so happy!"

Hibari immediately shoved him away. "Don't get so eager, Bucking Horse. I'm not seeing anyone off. I'm here to make you stay."

Dino blinked. "But I thought you didn't like me-or anyone for that matter."

The boy shrugged. "'Like', 'love', I don't really know what they mean. And anyway, I'm not interested in that stuff."

Something clicked in the blonde's head. "That'd explain why no such list exists."

The shorted boy snorted. "Isn't it obvious? If I  _had_  to like someone…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

The don's eyes widened as a sunny smile replaced his shocked expression. "Kyouya, I love you!" He leaned in for a kiss only to get whacked away again. Yelping out in pain, he cradled his bruised jaw, smile never leaving his face. "Romario, tell anyone who asks that my flight's been delayed."

The older man sighed and shook his head disapprovingly, but he had a small smile on his lips. "Yes, boss."

\--

Tsuna raised a brow as he was directed for voicemail and hung up. He sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure Dino-san will figure it out eventually."

_**Individuals whose smile Hibari Kyouya enjoys seeing the most:** _

_**1) Dino Cavallone** _

**Author's Note:**

> Omake 1: Untold Rankings Dino Asked About
> 
> By the end of the sleepover, no one looked at Hibari Kyouya the same way again. And Hibari knew he should've suspected something when the group of herbivores walked past him the next day. Tsuna turned beat red and Gokudera averted eye contact and remained strangely quiet while Takeshi let out that laugh of his. "Wow, Hibari, handcuffs, hmm?"
> 
> The last straw came when Lambo danced behind them singing, which would've been normal if the song hadn't included the words 'positions' and 'kinky' and 'SM', which he then promptly asked, "Hey, Gokudera, what does kinky SM mean? Is it candy that you can eat?"
> 
> The older boy immediately smacked the cow and yelled, "S-shut up you stupid cow! He's right there!"
> 
> Before he could turn around, the group had grabbed the five year old and booked it.
> 
> He was definitely going to bite Dino to death.
> 
>  
> 
> Omake 2: Daisy Strips (spoilers for 259)
> 
> The pair's eyes widened as the Funeral Wreath member ripped his top off.
> 
> "Is that box in his body!?"
> 
> "Where is Uni-sama?"
> 
> "!"
> 
> Hibari quickly got his tonfas ready when his vision suddenly went black. He could feel his irritation grow as he listened to his tutor. "What do you think you're doing stripping in front of a 15 year old like that!? Kyouya's too young to see these kinds of things!"
> 
> A moment later, he found himself trying to bite the Cavallone to death.


End file.
